Benutzer Diskussion:LtNOWIS
Hallo LtNOWIS! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, LtNOWIS!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Auch von mir persönlich su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:45, 12. Nov 2006 (CET) ---- Ist zwar ein wenig spät aber herzlich willkommen Boba 10:00, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) * hi von mir auch ein verspätetes Hallo ;) Jango 10:07, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Language So.. from where you come from? --Modgamers 10:04, 11. Apr. 2008 (CEST) *I'm from the United States. I don't speak German, so I figured it would be a little odd to start a user page here. -LtNOWIS 10:53, 11. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Well yes, but we start a Template-Language project similar to the normal wikipedia. I often have seen you adding slavic interwiki links, so my thought was... whatever. You may take a look over here if you want to add some templates on your page or for suggestions. --Modgamers 10:58, 11. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Question I have a question: Are you a Sysop in Wookiepedia? 09:08, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) PS. Sorry my English is not very good ;-) *Yes, I'm a Wookieepedia administrator. -LtNOWIS 21:56, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) :I have some questions, too Bild:--).gif Do you only add interwiki links in Jedipedia or do you something else, too? Okay, I may know the answer because you don't speak German... Nevertheless, I ask you Bild:;-).gif Oh, and how can I explain the nick LtNOWIS? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 21:18, 11. Jun. 2008 (CEST) (Dunkle Macht-Grüße means something like... Dark Force-Greetings) :*I add interwiki links to all of the various Star Wars wikis. It's kind of tough when you don't know the language, but it's doable. As for the nickname, NOWIS is "SIMON" upside-down, which is my actual name. And Lt is short for lieutenant. -LtNOWIS 03:42, 19. Jun. 2008 (CEST)